internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
2005 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships
Patrice Bergeron (13 points) | mvp = | prevseason = 2004 | nextseason = 2006 }} The 2005 World Junior (Under 20) Ice Hockey Championships (2005 WJHC) was held between December 25, 2004, and January 4, 2005, at the Ralph Engelstad Arena in Grand Forks, North Dakota, and at the Ralph Engelstad Arena in Thief River Falls, Minnesota, United States. Canada won the gold medal. Championship results Preliminary round Group A ;Schedule | score = 7–2 | team2 = }} | score = 4–5 | team2 = }} | score = 5–0 | team2 = }} | score = 1–4 | team2 = }} | score = 6–4 | team2 = }} | score = 7–2 | team2 = }} | score = 5–2 | team2 = }} | score = 5–3 | team2 = }} | score = 1–6 | team2 = }} | score = 1–3 | team2 = }} Group B ;Schedule | score = 3–7 | team2 = }} | score = 1–4 | team2 = }} | score = 6–0 | team2 = }} | score = 8–1 | team2 = }} | score = 0–2 | team2 = | goals1 = }} | score = 0–9 | team2 = }} | score = 5–4 | team2 = }} | score = 5–0 | team2 = }} | score = 8–1 | team2 = }} | score = 3–0 | team2 = }} Relegation round Note: Matches 5–0 and 5–0 from the preliminary round are included as well since these results carry forward. ;Schedule | score = 5–0 | team2 = }} | score = 2–1 | team2 = }} | score = 3–4 | team2 = }} | score = 3–2 | team2 = }} and are relegated to Division I for the 2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Final round ;Schedule Quarterfinals | score = 3–0 | team2 = }} | score = 2–8 | team2 = }} Semifinals | score = 3–1 | team2 = }} | score = 2–7 | team2 = }} Fifth place game | score = 3–4 OT | team2 = }} Bronze medal game | score = 3–2 OT | team2 = }} Gold medal game | score = 6–1 | team2 = }} Division I The Division I Championships were held December 13-December 19, 2004, in Sheffield, United Kingdom (Group A), and in Narva, Estonia (Group B). Final standings Group A Leading scorer: Mathis Olimb, Norway (4 goals, 5 assists; 9 points). Group B Leading scorer: Anže Kopitar, Slovenia (10 goals, 3 assists; 13 points). Norway and Latvia advance to the 2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships while Great Britain and Estonia are relegated to Division II. Division II The Division II Championships were held January 3-January 9, 2005, in Bucharest, Romania (Group A), and December 13-December 19, 2004, in Puigcerdà, Spain (Group B). Group A Group B Leading scorer: Park Woo-Sang, South Korea (12 goals, 8 assists; 20 points). Hungary and Japan are promoted to Division I; Belgium and Lithuania are relegated to Division III. Division III The Division III Championships were held January 10-January 16, 2005, in Mexico City, Mexico. Teams External links * Live Updates at IIHF.com * Team Canada Category:World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Category:2015 in ice hockey